Spireclaw
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Spirekit |apprentice=Spirepaw |warrior=Spireclaw |mother= Berryheart |father=Sparrowtail |sisters=Needletail, Sunbeam |brother=Hollowspring |mentor=Yarrowleaf |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow, ''River of Fire, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Spireclaw is a black and white tom. Spireclaw is a ShadowClan warrior that has served under Tigerstar's leadership in the lake territories. He was born as Spirekit to Berryheart and Sparrowtail, with his siblings Sunkit and Hollowkit, and Spirekit was named after Spiresight, who died leading Tigerheart's patrol to ShadowClan. Upon reaching ShadowClan, Spirekit joined the reformed Clan and later became an apprentice named Spirepaw with Yarrowleaf as his mentor. He earned his warrior name of Spireclaw. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Spirekit is among the cats to return to ShadowClan, consisting of his littermates, Berryheart, Sparrowtail, his aunt Cloverfoot, and Slatefur. The young tom is spotted by Violetshine, who goes over to speak with Berryheart. The queen introduces Violetshine to Spirekit and his littermates, and adds that she may receive one of them as her apprentice. This causes all three siblings to demand that Violetshine be their mentor. Violetshine is delighted by their antics, but feels remorse that Berryheart is unaware of ShadowClan's demise. :Upon being revived and becoming leader, Tigerstar reunites ShadowClan and takes them home. Spirekit is among the crowd of cats following his new leader. The Raging Storm :: Alderheart mentions him when he tells Berryheart that Hollowkit should be kept away from his siblings until his cough is a little better. Berryheart informs the medicine cat that they are already sleeping with Yarrowleaf's kits. In ''The Broken Code ''Lost Stars He is now a warrior of ShadowClan named Spireclaw. The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Spirekit is born to Berryheart and Sparrowtail, along with his siblings, Sunkit and Hollowkit. His name is unusual, but his mother insists on the name. :A moon passes, and Spirekit, Sunkit, and Hollowkit have already tasted fresh-kill. However, even though they grow more and more adventurous, they still suckle from Berryheart. When Tigerheart reaches the camp he sees the kits playing together. He and his brother are stalking Pouncekit and Lightkit, and he springs onto the latter. The tom begins tugging at the she-cat's tiny tail, as Pouncekit is being attacked by Hollowkit. Tigerheart brings some mouse into the little camp, and Hollowkit and Spirekit run over to smell it. Spirekit complains that it's furry, and Pouncekit mews that she likes the fur. The dark brown tabby tom pads over to his daughter Lightkit, and suggests that she go and show Spirekit how to strip away the meat. :Spirekit is latched onto his father's tail, and the brown tabby doesn't notice until Tigerheart calls a meeting. Sparrowtail shakes off his son and licks the tom lovingly between the ears. Berryheart also nudges her daughter away. Pouncekit is instructed by her mother to keep the younger ones busy, but the gray she-cat protests and tells Dovewing she wants to listen too. The kits are allowed to listen, but not to interrupt. When Tigerheart tells the group they must leave based on Shadowkit's dreams, Berryheart interrupts and says her kits are not ready. :When Tigerheart dies and joins StarClan, he sees Spirekit and his littermates, along with his own kits, being shielded by Berryheart, Cloverfoot, and Cinnamon from his corpse, as it is being carried by Sparrowtail and Rippletail. :Spirekit, his siblings, and his kin are all brought back as new additions of ShadowClan, and they are welcomed with delight. Squirrelflight's Hope He and his littermates are now apprentices, and his mentor is his aunt Yarrowleaf. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan :Spirekit is mentioned when he plays with his littermates, and is lazily watched by his mother, Berryheart. When Shadowkit gets his strong vision about the Tribe of Rushing Water, Spirekit and the other kits, together with Yarrowleaf and Berryheart, are standing near the nursery's walls, watching with fear at what's happening. Later, he is seen by Tawnypelt, playing in the clearing with Hollowkit, Sunkit, Flaxkit, and Hopkit. Trivia Interesting facts *He is named after Spiresight. Author statements *Каte thinks that the name Spirekit is and will be great when he becomes a warrior. However, she did not comment on the future of Spirekit and the details of this character, because she thinks that "We'll have to wait and see what he holds." Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Berryheart: Father: :Sparrowtail: Sisters: :Needletail: :Sunbeam: Brother: :Hollowspring: :Beenose: :Yarrowleaf: :Bluebellkit: :Frondwhisker: :Gullswoop: :Dewkit: :Mistcloud: Uncles: :Buster: :Conefoot: Grandmothers: :Snowbird: :Kinkfur: Grandfather: :Scorchfur: Great-uncle: :Ratscar: First cousins: :Flaxfoot: :Hopwhisker: |''See more''}} Tree External links * Notes and references de:Piekjungesfi:Spireclawru:Шпилевикfr:Spireclawpl:Iglicowy Pazur Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Lost Stars characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters